Nohea
by QuikChik
Summary: A series of one-shots entered around Chin Ho Kelly and Anya Marsden (OC). Not Related to one another unless mentioned
1. Fight

Chin was really not having a great day. First, he receives a call to head into 5-0 headquarters urgently. Obviously he hurried there on his bike, thinking that there was a homicide or a kidnapping, but no.  
Steve was there introducing everyone to Agent Anya Marsden, a transfer from CSIS, the canadian intelligence. The governor had decided that they needed a more international edge on 5-0, so she was called in.  
Chin was not the type of person to underestimate someone based on their size, but this girl was maybe 5'5 and 130 pounds. To top that off, all she did was shake his hand and go "Agent Marsden, pleasure." With a sniff and a bit of a haughty look. And...he never got a chance to say anything before they were called to investigate the disappearance of a Major League Baseball player on vacation.

And that is how Chin and Steve found themselves tied to chairs in what was supposed to be an abandoned house. They'd walked into a room, which locked behind them before the room filled up with gas. They woke up tied to chairs, with none other than Jim Brown (the baseball player) holding them hostage.

"You're 5-0 right?" He asked. "5-0 came to find me, but they won't, they won't!"

"Brah, listen. We came to help you, are you feeling alright?" Chin asked, trying to negotiate with crazed gun-wielding man.

"Yeah, just tell us what you need and we can help you." Steve joined in.

"What I need. What I need!" He yelled, pointing the gun at them. "I need...to get away. Can you get me away?"

Steve began to negotiate with the Jim, while Chin looked for a way out. He didn't see anyway that this would end well if they stayed tied up like this. He happened to glance up at the level above the stairwell, and what he saw almost caused a heart attack.  
Army crawling her way across the floor towards the railing, was Agent Anya Marsden. Chin tried to wave her off, there was no way she could take down this athlete. However, he inadvertently alerted Jim to her position.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Jim asked.

Just as he began to turn around, Anya launched herself onto the railing, sliding down it quicker than Jim could process. She launched herself at him in one move, and kicked the gun out of his hand. Jim launched out his hand to punch, but she wrapped her arms around it and used the force to propel herself upwards. Her legs wrapped around his neck and she brought him down. She stayed there until he stopped moving, before standing up and brushing herself off.

"You boys alright?" She asked, cutting their ropes with a purple switchblade she's had in her pocket.

"We're fine, thanks." Chin said, obviously still shocked.

"Thanks, Agent Marsden." Steve said graciously.

"Please Commander, call me Anya. We are on a team now." She smiled a warm smile at him.

Two hours later at HQ, Chin finally worked up the courage to go talk to her. He approached her with a smile, while she was working on her laptop in her empty office.

"Look, Agent Marsden..." He began.

"Anya."

"Yes, Anya. I'm sorry for underestimating you, it's just that..."

"Just that I'm small, and thin, and a girl. I don't blame you, but I'm glad we were both corrected on our first impressions." She smiled at him.

"Me too, wait. What did you think about me?" He asked.

She stood up and left the room, turning just as she left the doorway. "You do know how to smile. It's an improvement." And she left.

And somehow, form that somewhat unclear comment, Chin knew one thing.

Him and Anya Marsden were going to get along just fine.


	2. Electricity

Just a friendly reminder that this one shot is not related to the last one. Same characters, that's it. Assume the Anya has been on 5-0 for a while now.

...

Chin was not happy to receive a call from McGarrett at 5:00 am. He had not planned on rushing the HQ on a saturday. Steve wasn't very clear on why he had to be there so early either. Usually if there was a murder or something he would just tell him over the phone.  
None of this affected Chin's willingness to get up, but he did so anyway. It took him 25 minutes to drive to HQ, and by the time he had gotten there, all hell had broken loose. Cops were swarming the place, and it looked like the bomb squad was there too. The last time anything had created this much buzz was when he had the bomb strapped to his neck.  
The thought spurred Chin forward. He took off running towards the entrance, flashing his badge at a blocked officer without slowing down. He burst through the doors, where police officers were walking around, doing what looked like a routine crime scene cleanup.

"Where's my team?" Chin asked one of the forensics.

"Main room." The man replied before continuing on with his work.

Nothing could've prepared Chin for what he saw. His team; Steve, Danny, Kono and even Max, were gathered around a body lying on the floor. That body, was Anya.

"Woah, what the hell is happening?" Chin asked pushing through. His heart rate returned slightly to normal seeing that Anya wasn't dead, but lying on the floor in what looked like serious pain.

"Wo Fat." She gasped out.

"He got the jump on her while she was at home. We found her here with this thing on her leg." Danny said.

Chin looked closer. He hadn't noticed when he first walked up, but there was a strange looking metal contraption attached to Anya's bare leg. There was a red light flashing.

"What is it?" He asked.

Steve sighed. "An electrical implant of some sort. It's delivering electric shocks every minute, with the time frame closing."

Jono bend down and smoothed out the girls hair. "Don't worry, Max and Fong almost have it off."

"Well they could hurry up."

Max, who was holding his laptop and reading something while Fong worked on his, said, "5...4...3...2...1"

Just as he reached the final number the light on the implant changed to green, and Anya's body arched and she screamed. Danny and Steve each grabbed a leg, while Chin lend over her and held her arms down. The screaming and shocking continued for what felt like forever, but was probably only a few seconds.  
Once it calmed down, Anya sighed and closed her eyes.

"How long has this been going on?" Chin whispered to Kono.

"About, two hours. Steve only got here 45 minutes ago or so."

"You took your sweet time, didn't you, partner?" Anya said, releasing a small smile.

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier, twerp. How's the removal coming?" Chin tossed over his shoulder.

"I hacked into the device's mainframe. I'm almost through, and then I can shut it down. Give me 30 more seconds."

They all waited in silence, looking at the 1 minute timer Max had set up. The clock was slowly getting closer to zero, and with it, another shock.

"I'm in, and power off!" Fong shouted as he pushed a button.

The light on the implant turned off, and a hissing sound could be heard, filled by a grunt from Anya. Three large needles had retracted themselves from her leg. Steve, under Max's careful instruction, carefully removed the implant from her leg. There was a small amount of blood leaking from the holes where the needles had been, and her leg was very red. Max set to work checking up on her.

It wasn't until a half an hour later, when Max had dreamed that she wound in fact live, that anything happened. Chin was sitting in a chair across from Anya, and she was using his leg as a footrest.

"Man, am I glad that's over." She said.

"Me too. Wo Fat is seriously going to pay for this."

"Thanks for being here partner. Even if you were a little late." She smiled, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Hey, it's not my fault no one called me. It takes me a while to get here you know." He smiled. "But seriously, don't you ever scare me like that again, understood. Otherwise I'm actually going to kill you." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. She smiled a sweet smile at him.

And neither of them realized that Kono was watching from right outside the glass doors.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun." She smirked.


	3. Captured

The day wasn't supposed to go like this. Anya and Chin were supposed to stake out a suspected human trafficker, gather some evidence, and then get some shrimp or something. Neither of them had been expecting to have gas pumped into their car, or to be knocked out and wake up in an abandoned warehouse.  
There were two chairs, facing each other. In one sat Anya; who was still somewhat okay, aside from a split lip. In the other was Chin; covered in blood and bruises. The traffickers (one of whom was named Kale), had been trying to figure out who they were working for, with little success.  
"I'm going to ask you one more time, who do you work for?" growled Kale, looking ready to hit Chin again.  
"Or what?" Chin spat out some blood "You'll kill me?"  
Kale pulled back his hand and punched him again. Anya couldn't stop the little gasp that escaped her.

One of Kale men looked at her, seeming to notice her for the first time. He moved forward and whispered in Kale's ear. Kale nodded, and backed off from Chin. He lit up a cigarette, and put it in his mouth.

"Okay, then, maybe you'll feel more compelled to share if we try something else." He smirked.  
"What else could you possibly try?" Chin asked.  
Kale moved towards Anya, pulling out a knife as he went. Too late, Chin realized what Kale's new tactic was.  
"Stop it, don't go near her!" Chin yelled, pulling on his ropes harder than he had been before.  
Anya struggled as Kale cut the ropes holding her and hauled her to her feet. He began to pull her into another room by pulling on her hair. Anya thrashed, but she did not scream, because she knew that if she acted like she was scared, Chin would just struggle more.  
"Let her go, let her go, Kale!" Chin yelled as she was pulled away.

She was thrown to the ground in the other room, before being quickly hauled to her feet by Kale's men. One other grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, exposing her neck.  
"Well, well, you are a pretty little thing. Maybe you'll be more willing to talk then your boyfriend." Kale smirked and put his knife against her stomach. Anya flinched away, but keep there mouth shut. Kale laughed, and began to cut up the front of her shirt, until it was hanging open like a vest, her bra completely exposed.  
Kale and his men stared at her for a moment, before removing his cigarette from his mouth and holding it against her stomach.

Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa

The men had left Chin alone sitting in the room tied to his chair. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid, he should have kept Kale's attention on him. He was continuing his rant of self-loathing when her heard a scream from the room. More specifically, a woman's scream. He continued to pull on his ropes, but all he was doing was hurting his wrists.  
A hand wrapped around his mouth, and he attempted to bite it, before he heard a familiar voice in his ear.  
"Chin, Chin it's me, Steve. " Steve moved his hand.  
"Steve, what took you so long?" Chin asked as Steve started to cut the ropes.  
"Couldn't find you. C'mon, we gotta get to Anya."

The two men creeped across the floor towards the door to where Anya was. Steve slowly turned the handle, before jumping into action. Chin couldn't remember everything that happened, but Steve took out Kale and the three guards in a matter of seconds. Chin didn't care about any of that, he ran straight for Anya.  
The guards had dropped her on the floor, with her shirt open and her stomach and neck littered with burn marks. Chin picked her up and ran out of the building.

Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa**Mau Loa

Two hours later, after Chin had finally been cleared by the paramedics, he headed over to Anya's ambulance. She was wearing an oversized HPD shirt, but it had been cut to allow for access to the bandages on her stomach. She looked up as he got closer.

"Chin, you're okay!" She smiled, reaching out for him, as she couldn't really walk from the pain.  
"I'm fine. You scared me partner. Don't ever do that to me again." He joked sternly before sitting down next to her.  
"I won't." She said softly before kissing him on the lips.  
"Good." He smiled.

Neither of them noticed Steve and Kono watching from a distance.  
"How long have you known?" Steve asked Kono.


End file.
